


the boy

by heephrodisiac



Series: the boy [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heephrodisiac/pseuds/heephrodisiac
Summary: chanyeol notices a boy in the library on the same seat, at the same time, every single weekday.ornanaig ang pagiging chismoso ni chanyeol kaya nilapitan na niya ang misteryosong lalaki sa library.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: the boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108373
Kudos: 4





	the boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a revised and chansoofied version of a krisyeol fic i've written eight years ago (wew) na hindi ko nagustuhan masyado after re-reading kaya i changed a lot of things. i hope it's alright though :) setting is at ust kasi dun ako familiar and for reference, cfad is college of fine arts and design

**(you'll share your world with me someday)**

  
  


_at the right place at the right time, two roads intertwine_

  
  


two fifteen.

ayun na naman siya. sa parehong upuan na para bang nakaukit na ang pangalan niya dito. chanyeol peeks through his book, adjusting his glasses in the process. mula nung walang palya niyang nakikita ang lalaki (na alam niyang taga-cfad dahil sa suot na uniporme nito) halos araw araw sa loob ng isang linggo, naintriga na siya dito. medyo naiinis din siya dahil parang ginagawang lounge room ng lalaki ang library. ni hindi man lang kumuha ng libro at magpanggap na nagbabasa. gusto niyang pagalitan ito ngunit hindi naman pwede dahil wala naman talagang ginagawa yung tao na labag sa rules ng library. _wala ba siyang klase_ , he remembers asking himself one time.

napailing na lamang siya at binalik ang atensyon sa librong binabasa niya. bakit nga ba siya nangingialam?

halos summer vacation na kaya wala nang masyadong tao sa library. ayaw na ayaw ni chanyeol ng bakasyon dahil ibig sabihin nito sarado ang university. kapag sarado ang university, sarado din ang library. he likes his job as a student librarian because he gets to be at peace during his free period. malayo sa ingay ng ibang mga estudyante.

he looks up one more time para icheck ang misteryosong lalaki at hindi naman siya nagulat nang makita itong nakaupo sa kanyang _paboritong_ upuan. he finds himself staring at him, observing his every move. di nagtagal ay ibinaba din niya ang hawak na libro, completely shifting his attention sa lalaki na nakatitig sa mesa na para bang hinihintay niya itong magsalita.

chanyeol scans the place, checking to see if meron pang ibang mga estudyanteng interesado sa misteryosong lalaki. mukhang wala naman. bago pa pigilan ni chanyeol ang sarili, he’s already making his way to his object of interest.

“um, hey,” hindi na siya nag-alinlangan na umupo sa harap ng lalaki na ngayon ay nakatitig sa kanya. medyo hindi siya komportable dito. ang pakiramdam niya ay hinuhusgahan ang buong pagkatao niya. naghintay siya ng sagot mula sa lalaki ngunit wala siyang napala. he clears his throat instead. “kasi ano… mahirap kasi na hindi ka mapansin kaya naman… uh… kailangan mo ba ng kasama?”

halos kumaripas siya ng takbo nang mapagtanto na kinakausap na niya ang taong pinagmamasdan lang niya noon. ang lalaking may itim na buhok, maputing balat, at naglalakihang mga mata na pakiramdam niya ay it’s going to suck his soul. para siyang tanga. lalo pa’t mukhang walang balak sumagot ang lalaki. gusto niyang umalis at isalba pa ang natitira niyang dignidad (dahil malay ba niyang mapapahiya siya ng ganito) ngunit hindi niya magawa. merong nagpupumigil sa kanya na hindi niya maintidihan. animo’y may nagsasabi sa kanya na wag umalis.

_stay._

“i hope i’m not being an insensitive dick by asking this pero, are you by any chance unable to communicate?” tanong niya ulit kasabay ng pagkumpas ng mga kamay niya na para bang sinusubukan niyang mag-sign language. napakurap na lamang siya nung wala pa ding sagot galing sa magandang lalaki (oo, maganda siya. hindi itatanggi ni chanyeol yan). ramdam na ramdam niyang mukha na talaga siyang tanga pero hindi siya pinalaking mahina ng nanay niya kaya wala sa vocabulary niya ang sumuko. “teka lang, ha?” dali dali siyang tumayo mula sa kinauupuan niya at tumakbo ng hindi gumagawa ng ingay papunta sa kanyang work station. bumalik siya ng may dalang papel at ballpen. itinulak niya ito sa tahimik na lalaki na pinangalanan niyang _raven_ (dahil sa itim nitong buhok). “ayan. pwede na tayong mag-usap.” sabi niya proudly, a soft smile decorating his face.

nakatitig pa din si raven sa kanya. he stares back, waiting. naghihintay lang siya na sagutin siya nito. hindi naman siya nagmamadali. may isang oras pa naman siya bago ang huling klase niya para sa araw na ito. kaya niyang maghintay.

“hm, gusto ko lang linawin sayo na hindi kita tatantanan hanggang kausapin mo ako. matagal na kitang napapansin. nung start palang ng sem. it was hard not to notice you anyway.” chanyeol rambles. “i mean, you’re just… there. wala kang ginagawa na kahit ano and para bang nothing seems interesting to you. not even this conversation. hindi naman talaga ako chismoso or anything pero nacurious lang talaga ako sayo. honestly, i do—” napatigil siya sa sinasabi niya nang mapansin ang pagdampot ni raven sa ballpen. hindi na niya napigilan ang ngiti sa kanyang mukha.

pinigilan niya ang sarili na tumalon sa upuan nang magsimulang magsulat si raven.

_ang daldal mo_ , nakasulat sa papel.

he chuckles. “sabi nga nila. so, hindi ka talaga…” hindi niya tinuloy ang sinasabi dahil alam naman niyang naiintindihan na ni raven ang ibig niyang sabihin.

_that’s really none of your business_

“sabi ko nga.” sagot niya. “ako nga pala si chanyeol. you are?”

tumingin sa kanya si raven at nagsulat ulit. _kyungsoo_

_may pangalan naman pala e,_ sabi ni chanyeol sa sarili. “kyungsoo. kyungsoo,” he mumbles, the name tasting foreign on his tongue. “it’s nice to meet you, kyungsoo.”

_stalker ka ba?_

to say he’s surprised is an understatement. he picks up the note and shakes his head furiously. “wha— no! no. _no._ of course not! i am not and i will never be one. if you feel like you’re being stalked, hindi ako yun no. madaldal lang ako pero di ako stalker.”

the last thing he wants to happen is to be suspected of being a creep. kahit gaano niya kagusto ang isang tao, he’s not going to go as far as stalking them. the note kyungsoo pushes toward him shuts him up.

_biro lang. defensive mo naman_

“ _oh._ right. oo nga naman, biro mo lang yun.” nahihiya niyang sagot.

sa isang oras na kasama niya si kyungsoo, mayroon siyang mga natutunan sa binata kagaya ng full name niya (kyungsoo do), anong year na siya (third), anong major niya (interior design), org niya (wala), mga taong he usually hangs out with (medyo feeling close ang tanong na yun, alam niya), pero hindi ang dahilan kung bakit lagi siyang nasa library. he didn’t mind doing most of the talking. takot siyang magtanong dahil alam niyang napaka-personal nito.

pinanood niya lang si kyungsoo na umalis ng library bago ayusin ang mga gamit niya para sa susunod niyang klase.

the rest of the day goes too slowly for his liking. he checks the library before going home dahil minsan nalilimutan ng ibang student librarians na ilock ang humanities section kung saan siya naka-assign which annoys him to no end.

  
  
  
  
  


agad niyang nakita ang kaibigan sa harap ng library. kinawayan niya ito. “kanina ka pa?” tanong niya habang inaadjust ang strap ng backpack niya.

“di no. kakadating ko lang.” sagot ng kaibigan niyang si sehun.

tumango siya. “alright.” dumiretso silang dalawa sa coffee shop kung saan sila tumatambay pagkatapos ng klase nila. “may nakilala ako,” sabi niya pagkabalik ni sehun mula sa counter para umorder. “naaalala mo yung mysterious dude na i’ve been telling you about?”

sehun crosses his leg over the other and nods. “oo, bakit?”

“alam ko na pangalan niya.” sehun hums, urging him to continue. “kyungsoo. kyungsoo do.”

chanyeol doesn’t tell him more than that because he thinks it’s not his place to say more. siguro kapag nagkaroon ng chance to get acquainted ang dalawa, sehun would learn a thing or two about kyungsoo. at isa pa, kyungsoo is chanyeol’s own little secret.

the thought puts a smile on his face.

  
  
  
  
  


as he takes a seat across the silent man, chanyeol smiles, nods at him, and promptly drops the smile as he asks his million dollar question. “bakit ka nandito palagi?”

he doesn’t get a response. sanay na siya sa ganito. siya lang naman ang makulit na nagtatanong ng paulit ulit. nagbabakasakali. _wala namang masama diba?_

“how about coffee after school?” napagtanto lang niya ang sinabi niya nung tinapunan siya ni kyungsoo ng tingin na para bang nahihibang na siya. hindi naman niya dapat sasabihin ng malakas eh. it’s simply a thought pero minsan talaga hindi gumagana ang brain to mouth filter niya. “i mean, i- i’m sorry!” he says in a panicked tone. “ano ba yan shet nakakahiya!”

_then i suppose i’ll have to take my yes back_

napakurap siya at binasa ulit ang note na iniabot sa kanya ni kyungsoo. hindi na niya pinigilan na ngumiti. “wag!” dali dali niyang sinabi. “please don’t. after classes then?” he asks one more time and looks up to see kyungsoo nodding. “sige. hintayin kita sa pav sa beato. five labas mo diba?” masaya siyang tumayo mula sa kinauupuan at bumalik sa work station niya kung saan may pila na ng mga estudyante. ang iba ay iniirapan na siya for not doing his job. wala naman siyang magawa kung hindi ngitian sila dala ng pagkahiya.

that afternoon, kyungsoo doesn’t show up.

  
  


(it ruins his mood at buong araw sinubukang hulaan ni sehun kung bakit siya masungit.)

  
  
  
  
  


_from the sheer weight, of your doubts and fears_

  
  


minsan, hindi mapigilang isipin ni chanyeol kung tingin ni kyungsoo sa kanya ay isang joke. na para bang hindi siya dapat seryosohin. oo nga at madalas silang magkasama lately at ang dating one-sided conversation nila ay full blown conversation nang maituturing, ngunit ang totoo niyan ay hindi pa talaga sinasabi ni kyungsoo ang opinion niya about sa set up nila.

para silang naglalaro ng twenty questions na puro si chanyeol ang nagtatanong at bahala na si kyungsoo kung feel niya itong sagutin.

“hindi ka sumipot.” he tells kyungsoo the next time they meet. pilit naman niyang hindi dinamdam ang nangyari lalo na’t kung tutuusin ay pinilit lang naman niya si kyungsoo. “may nangyari ba?” pinanood niyang ilabas ni kyungsoo ang phone niya at tumipa.

_something came up, sorry_

“di mo naman kailangan mag-sorry.” sagot ni chanyeol, pero naappreciate niya ang paghingi ng paumanhin ng isa. “so, anong bago?”

umiling si kyungsoo at tumipa ulit sa phone niya.

_wala naman_

napa-buntong hininga si chanyeol. “sa totoo lang, hindi ko na alam ang sasabihin ko. wala naman akong masyadong alam sayo. ni hindi ko nga alam kung nakakapagsalita ka o hindi, although irerespeto ko naman if that’s none of my business. pero do you even enjoy my company? or kinakausap mo lang ako dahil wala kang choice at hindi mo ako maitulak palayo kasi wala eh, andito na ako eh? kasi kyungsoo, gusto kitang maging kaibigan. sobrang gusto ko. at sana wag mo akong bigyan ng dahilan to stop liking you.” he confesses, then adds after a while, “as a friend. hindi ko nga malaman kung friends tayo eh.” chanyeol lets out a bitter laugh.

truth be told, chanyeol wants to break him. break him out of his shell. sa ilang araw nilang magkasama, hindi naman mahirap ma-figure out na merong wall between kyungsoo and people in general. si kyungsoo yung tipo ng tao na nagkikimkim ng lahat ng nararamdaman hanggang sa sumabog nalang siya. chanyeol’s not asking to be that person. yung tao na pinaka pinagkakatiwalaan ni kyungsoo. ang gusto lang niya ay maintindihan ni kyungsoo na merong taong willing makinig sa kanya kahit kalokohan man ang kwento niya.

“a year ago,” napatigil si chanyeol sa narinig. nagsalita si kyungsoo. nakakapagsalita si kyungsoo at napakaganda ng boses niya. malalim at swabe. ang sarap pakinggan. “iniwan niya ako. yung taong pinakamamahal ko. we were supposed to meet here, dito sa exact table na to. he loved the library at ayokong ayoko dito. he spent most of his free time here, yung time na we could have spent together.”

chanyeol does not move, even contemplating holding his breath dahil baka biglang mag snap out si kyungsoo sa kung anong mang spell he’s in. lalo na at it seems like he’s spilling his deepest, darkest secret sa isang taong hindi naman niya ganoon kakilala. “lagi nga kaming nag-aaway dahil dun.” kyungsoo chuckles. ang sarap talaga pakinggan. “parang mga tanga lang, diba? pero ayun eh, selos na selos ako kasi gusto ko lang ng time with him. eventually, narealise ko na pwede ko namang siyang samahan dito. that way, he could do what he wants and magkasama pa din kami which is what i want naman.” nakangiti ang binata habang nagkukwento, his eyes focused on his phone. napansin naman ni chanyeol na he’s running the pad of his thumb on the screen, tila ba may hinahaplos. “naging ganun ang routine namin for months. tambay dito sa lib habang nagbabasa siya at ako naman nagpapakabusy din. minsan gumagawa na din ng plates kasama siya.”

“nung magkikita kami that one afternoon, hindi siya nagpakita. ilang oras ko siyang hinintay hanggang magsara yung lib. more than anything, i was worried. sobrang punctual niya kasi. siya yung tipo na ayaw nalelate, and when he’s running late naman, he always calls or sends me a message. pero that day, wala akong natanggap na kahit ano. i immediately felt that something wasn’t right.”

nag-shift si chanyeol mula sa kinauupuan niya. ramdam niyang they’re getting to the sensitive part of the story na. “hm, roughly an hour after i left the lib, i received a call from his best friend telling me that he’s gone. kahit siya or yung family hindi alam kung saan siya nagpunta. they even thought nagtanan kami. you see, ayaw sakin ng family niya. they think sagabal lang ako sa plans nila for him. i tried to reach him pero naka-off na yung phone niya. kaya pala hindi siya nagtetext sakin.”

kyungsoo closes his eyes for a brief moment before continuing, “nung time na yun, naramdaman ko lahat ng emotions na pwede kong maramdaman. i was mostly confused and broken. para bang binugbog ako ng isang batalyong sundalo at namanhid yung buong pagkatao ko. gusto kong magalit sa kanya dahil iniwan niya ako sa ere. pero nangibabaw yung pagmamahal ko para sa kanya. inisip ko nalang na meron siyang dahilan. kilala ko kasi yung tao. alam ko na siya yung tipo na hindi padalos-dalos lalo na sa mga desisyon niya sa buhay. kaya i knew na something must have happened. sana nga lang nagsabi siya sakin. kaya araw araw andito ako. sa tingin mo, tanga ba ako? dahil i’m still hoping? hindi naman siguro imposible na babalikan niya ako, diba? kasi alam mo chanyeol, miss na miss na miss ko na si baekhyun. gusto ko na siyang makita, yakapin, at halikan. alam mo yun? yung pag nagkita kami magngingitian kaming parang mga gago then i’ll tell him how much i love him. he’ll tell me he loves me too. then we’ll kiss and make love. buong araw at gabi kong ipapakita at ipaparamdam sa kanya kung gaano ko siya kamahal.”

chanyeol blinks, and then jumps a bit when kyungsoo shoves his phone on his face. “eto siya, oh.” tiningnan niya ang lalaking nasa phone ng binata na may magandang mukha, hugis rektanggulong ngiti, at mga matang nagniningning. he feels a pang of _something_ but doesn’t pay much attention to it.

hindi naman napigilan ni chanyeol ang mapangiti. “ang cute niya. he must look better in person.”

“sobra.”

he’s not sure if he’s allowed to say what’s on his mind but he does anyway. “kyungsoo, humahanga ako sa pagmamahal mo sa kanya. hindi ka nagalit kahit ganun ang nagawa niya sayo. siguro hindi ko completely maiintindihan yung nararamdaman mo because i’m not in your shoes, pero kyungsoo, isang taon na. maybe babalik siya, pero kailan? gaano katagal kang maghihintay sa isang bagay na walang kasiguraduhan? sampung taon? araw araw mo siyang hihintayin dito? kailan mo hahayaan ang sarili mo na maging masaya? hindi naman pwe—”

“stop.” singit ni kyungsoo. “tama na, please.”

wala nang nagawa si chanyeol kung hindi tumango at panoorin si kyungsoo na tumayo at lumabas ng library.

  
  


(it’s only at night, as he’s alone in his room, staring at the ceiling, when he realises that it’s a pang of jealousy. the way kyungsoo’s eyes twinkled as he talked about baekhyun like he’s the most precious thing on the planet despite what he’s done. gusto niya yun. that kind of love.

or maybe, probably, someone like kyungsoo.)

  
  
  
  
  


_when nobody hears you scream, i’ll scream with you_

  
  


ang susunod nilang pagkikita ay hindi na sa library. napag-utusan si chanyeol ng kanyang ate na bumili ng mga beer sa convenience store. laking gulat niya nang makita si kyungsoo sa likod ng counter. “uy! what a nice surprise.” sabi niya as he puts down a few bottles of beer sa counter.

tiningnan ni kyungsoo ang mga bote ng beer bago tumingin sa kanya. “surprise nga talaga. alam mo naman siguro na bawal bumili ng alcohol kapag naka-uniform diba? dito pa sa convenience store na halos katabi lang ng school?”

chanyeol sighs dramatically. “parang mali ata na yung shift mo yung natiyempuhan ko. sige na kyungsoo, ngayon lang. pagagalitan ako ng ate ko pag umuwi ako ng walang dala.”

kyungsoo’s still sporting his resting bitch face nang umiling siya. “may cctv. pag nakita ng boss ko na pinagbilhan kita baka sisantehin ako. willing ka bang abonohan sweldo ko? in exchange for beer?”

“ano ba yan.” pagmamaktol ni chanyeol. “i used to get away with this.”

“ _used to._ ngayon, meron ka bang bibilhin na legal?” tanong ni kyungsoo, clearly amused at the situation. “dalian mo may mga nakapila na sa likod mo.”

umiling si chanyeol. “nah. uwi nalang ako at hahayaang mapagalitan ng ate kong brutal.”

“alright. sounds good.”

“mean mo.”

“funny mo.”

“hanggang anong oras shift mo?” biglang tanong ni chanyeol. “hintayin kita.” napatakip siya agad sa bibig niya, halatang hindi inaasahan na lalabas sa bibig niya ang mga salitang iyon. nakatitig lang sa kanya si kyungsoo kaya nakipagtitigan na rin siya. halos kumawala naman sa dibdib niya ang puso niya nung tinapunan siya ni kyungsoo ng ngiti. _ang ganda mama._

kung hindi siya masyadong nagpe-pay attention, hindi niya makikita ang faint nod ni kyungsoo. lumawak ang ngiti ni chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  


_hindi date to._ he has to keep reminding himself habang naglalakad sila ni kyungsoo ng sabay along the streets of morayta. hindi naman ganun katagal ang paghihintay niya sa binata. mga isang oras at kalahati lang naman. at one point, he even helped the man fill up some racks with bags of chips.

“salamat.” he hears him say.

ang kyungsoo na kasama niya ngayon ay ibang iba mula sa kyungsoo na una niyang nakilala. _different in a good way,_ he notes. nakakahiya na hinusgahan niya ito nung una pa lang. at mas nakakahiya nung una niyang marinig magsalita si kyungsoo. buong akala niya ay walang kakayahang makapagsalita ang isa. pero kasalanan naman niya ito dahil naging assuming siya. talagang it’s never okay to jump to conclusions.

“bakit kailangan mo magwork?”

kyungsoo smiles. _ang soft po tingnan._ chanyeol discreetly watches as kyungsoo slips his hands in his pockets, then takes a deep breath. “hindi naman sa kailangan ko. gusto ko lang talaga. i figured, if i distract myself with things, hindi ko na siya masyadong maiisip. tsaka isa pa, pandagdag gastos luho na rin yung kinikita ko.”

“labo mo rin ano?” komento ni chanyeol. “sabi mo gusto mo ng distraction para di mo na siya maisip pero ikaw naman tong balik ng balik sa library halos araw araw.”

natawa naman si kyungsoo sa kanya. “old habits die hard, i guess?”

hindi nagtagal ay nakarating na rin sila sa mcdo (dahil halos katabi lang ito ng convenience store na pinagtatrabahuhan ni kyungsoo). pagkatapos umorder ay pumwesto na sila sa table na malapit sa may bintana at pinanood saglit ang mga sasakyan sa labas habang hinihintay ang fries ni chanyeol na niluluto pa rin.

“kumain na tayo?” pag-aaya ni chanyeol. “fries nalang naman yun eh.” tumango si kyungsoo at nagsimula na silang maghapunan. “alam mo,” he says after a while. “hindi naman minamadali ang pagmomove on. kung hindi mo pa kaya, wag mong ipilit.”

“ay, kala ko graduate na tayo sa topic na yan.” sagot ni kyungsoo.

kumagat si chanyeol sa order niyang mcchicken at umiling. nilunok muna niya ang laman ng bibig niya bago sumagot. “kanina ko pa to pinag-iisipan. hindi ko lang matranslate into words. sorry din pala dun sa speech ko about letting yourself be happy. narealise ko kasi na letting go doesn’t always equate to happiness. alam mo kung ano kailangan mo?”

“hm?”

“closure.”

  
  


(“crush mo si kyungsoo.” sehun tells him like it’s the most obvious thing. he only laughs and slap his arm in response. “i’m not taking it back. crush mo siya at tanggapin mo yun.”)

  
  
  
  
  


_put your heart in my hands, you’ll be safe here_

  
  


it only takes him a month and a half to accept the reality— gusto niya si kyungsoo. tama nga si sehun. gusto niya ang taong hindi naman siya gusto dahil hungover pa ito sa ex-boyfriend niya. pero okay lang. alam niyang kailangan munang maghilom ang sugat sa puso ni kyungsoo bago niya pormahan ito.

sa ngayon, ang tanging magagawa lamang niya is to be there for him through thick and thin.

“alis na ako.” sabi niya sa kasama niyang student librarian. agad niyang kinuha ang mga gamit niya at umalis upang sunduin si kyungsoo sa pinagtatrabahuhan nito. naging routine na nilang dalawa ito. sabay rin silang nagdidinner madalas at dahil dito, sehun has shamelessly admitted na nagseselos siya dahil hindi na niya laging nakakasama ang kaibigan. 

_“para kang tanga,”_ _sagot niya rito nang sinabi ng kaibigan ang saloobin niya._ “ _ikaw lang naman ang best friend ko. ibang klaseng friend naman si kyungsoo.”_

_“boyfriend?”_

_“i’m claiming it.”_

he sees kyungsoo already waiting for him outside the store and he smiles, waving at him. kumaway pabalik si kyungsoo whilst sporting an identical smile. pagdating ng tamang panahon makukuha rin ni chanyeol ang puso niya. but for now, he’s content to be good friends with him.

  
_slowly but surely_ , lagi niyang paalala sa sarili niya. it would work out in the end. he knows it would.

**Author's Note:**

> bitin, yes. this is a part of a series naman kaya there'll be more of this since kailangan pa ng closure ni ksoo and manliligaw pa si chanyeol hehe
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/heephrodisiac)


End file.
